The Terror
by Fang
Summary: Something happens to the digiworld, and this time all the digidestened are involved.
1. Reunion

The Terror

  
  
  
  


Matt sat a table waiting for something, something he didn't know. For the past few days he was having strange dreams with many weird creatures in them. He started to believe it was the digiworld but different in a way. He had a gut feeling something terrible was going to happen at his guardians homeworld but he didn't think much of gut feelings so he usually just pushed the feeling aside. Today though, the feeling was unusually strong and needless to say he didn't like it.

  
  


"Matt?" Asked a soft, gentle voice

  
  


"Sora! How are you?" Matt asked with interest.

  
  


"I'm fine and you?"

  
  


"O..Ok, hey have a seat Sore."

  
  


"Thanks, so how is the Rockers dream going for you?" Sora asked with a hint of sarcasm as she sat.

  
  


"Just peachy, girls chasing me day in and day out, I just love it." Matt made a face of disgust. "By the way, have you been having any strange dreams lately." He asked hoping she would say no so he wouldn't have to worry anymore about it.

  
  


"Well actually I have! Matts face went pale "How did you know!?"

  
  


"Are they about monsters?" Matt chocked out.

  
  


"Yah they are, why?"

  
  


"Because I've also been having dreams like that." Matt observed her Big Brown eyes before continuing. "And I've got a bad feeling about this."

  
  


Suddenly the air became thick and dense from a blinding light and Matt knew the only thing it could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Disclaimer-I don't any of the characters.

  
  
  
  


Hey drop me a line if you want a continuation. This will become Sorato just to warn you.

  
  



	2. The soung heard round the Digiworld

THE TERROR

  
  
  
  


Matt awoke in a jungle surrounded with beautiful flowers with the colors inverted to make a strange but magnificent vision in front of his eyes. Before long he figured out he was in the digiworld once more.

  
  


"It's been so long since I've seen this...this garden of Eden" Matt said in awe.

  
  


He soon after heard someone coughing in the distance. Curious as to who or what he set off in the direction of the poisonous sounds.

  
  


"Hello, who's coughing?" He said with much anticipation as to the origin of the frightfully violent attacks.

  
  


He soon came to the spot where the sounds had been radiating from and much to his surprise and dismay it happened to be the very girl he had just conversing with a few minutes ago, or at least what he thought was just a few minutes ago. For all he knew it could of been hours since then.

  
  


"Sora, what happened to you!"

  
  


"Nothing..COUGH..I just landed wrong and got the wind knocked out of me."

  
  


"Here let me help you." Mat said in a worrisome yet caring tone not usually heard by all but his closest friends. 

  
  


"So what do we do now?" Sora asked in whiney yet scared tone.

  
  


"I don't Know?" Matt said in a low whisper, he was starting to get worried himself.

  
  


"Maybe we should set up camp?"

  
  


"Yah, let's" Matt said anxiously as he heard a roar in the distance.

  
  


After camp was set up Matt and Sora sat by the protective fire for hours, silently pondering what to do next. After what seemed like eternity Matt broke the silence.

  
  


"So what have you been up to, I haven't seen you in ages"

  
  


"Oh w..well I've been into fashion designing, I assume your still a Rock Star right?" she asked in a soft yet lonesome voice.

  
  


"Uh huh, I'm still the teenage girls dream"He said to her in a sarcastic voice that could be picked up even by Tai. (I still think they made a bad decision making him an astronaught.)

  
  


"So have you and Mimi gotten toge.."Sora was suddenly cut off by a scream that was more chilling and ferocious than anything they had heard before, and now it was rapidly coming closer.

  
  


Disclaimer-I don't own the characters or the digiworld but I do own the plot please R/R.


End file.
